Don't stop invading my dreams
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Usui has been invading a lot of Misaki's dreams lately. *One-shot*


Title: (Don't) Stop invading my dreams

Summary: Usui has been invading a lot of Misaki's dreams lately.

Spoilers: for the episode 'Momo-taro is also a maid'. Takes place after that episode. Also, minor spoiler for 'Misaki goes to Miyabigaoka.'

* * *

"You perverted demon!" Misaki moaned, absorbed in her dream.

"What did you do this time?" A friend asked Usui.

"Nothing." Usui said, flipping the page of the book he was reading. "I just told her my special fairy tale."

* * *

Dream? Dream? You call this dream? Nightmare would be more likely.

She's standing in an empty field…. with Usui.

"Are you sure we came the right way?" Usui asked softly, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I don't see any alien nearby."

"Will you just stop talking and keep going?" she snapped, annoyed, because hello? She had eyes too, and she could see that too.

"As you command, oh Great Slayer of the Aliens." Usui said, walking behind her.

(Her dreams can be so weird, so lame, huh?)

Her eyes narrowed, darting from right to left, as if searching for something.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

"Heard what?" Usui asked non-chalantly.

Misaki took out her sword and pointed it in the direction in front of her. "Who goes there-friend or foe?"

No reply came.

Misaki lifted her sword and ran forward, and-

"Haayeeah!"

* * *

"Haayeeah!"

Misaki stood up in her chair, suddenly startled awake from her dream, panting and breathing heavily.

"Geez, are you okay?" Usui asked, putting the book in his hand aside.

"YOU PERVERTED SPACE ALIEN!" Misaki yelled, before storming out of the room.

His friend gave him a questioning look. Usui shrugged.

(Yeah, he definitely didn't have a clue. Yupe.)

* * *

Misaki twisted and turned in her bed at night. She was not going to dream about Usui. No. **No**. **NO….**

"Let me help you, Princess." Usui said softly, offering his hand to Misaki.

Misaki looked at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed. She lifted her hand up, ready to place it in his, and then-

"I don't need your help!" Misaki snapped, brushing his hand away and walking down the stairs of her palace angrily.

"Oh, but soon you will." Usui murmured, grinning, as he walked behind her.

Misaki reached the bottom of her staircase, and walked outside the palace. A golden carriage stood in front of her, ready to depart.

"Shall we go?" Usui asked, gesturing her to move forward.

"We?" Misaki huffed, looking at him indignantly, "where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to protect you, your Highness." Usui said smugly, his nose rising high up in the air.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Misaki snapped, walking forward and proceeding to enter the carriage.

The carriage door opened, and a tall, handsome, blonde boy offered his hand.

"W-who are you?" Misaki stuttered, retreating backwards.

The boy ran his other hand through his hair. "I am the President of Miyabigaoka… I am here to take you, my Princess."

Misaki took another step backward. "But I… I do not wish to go with you."

The boy smirked evilly. "It is not a matter of you wish." He said, as he smoothly jumped out of the carriage.

Misaki gasped.

"I have got you a new dress too." The boy said, holding up a maid uniform in her hand.

Usui sighed. "This just keeps getting old."

He took a step forward, standing side by side with Misaki. "Leave her alone", he said, glaring daggers at the boy.

The boy only laughed. "Or what?" he challenged.

Usui closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He took out a wand from his pocket, and pointed it in his direction. "Abra kadabra." He chanted, and the boy was gone, the maid dress falling to the floor in front of them.

Misaki stared in front of her, wide eyed.

"I believe we should go now." Usui said again, taking her hand in his and leading her to the carriage.

Misaki stared at their intertwined hands, her cheeks flushed, until she regained her senses and yanked it away.

"T-thank you, Usui." She murmured, sitting down on the carriage seat in front of him.

"I think you know a better way to thank me." Usui said softly, inching closer to her face.

Misaki's breath hitched. "W-what do you mean?"

Usui smiled. "I believe I deserve a dance with you?" he asked, inching even closer to her.

"W-what I-" Misaki tried to protest, but her eyes grew wide and words left her brain, as Usui captured her lips in his.

Her eyes drifted shut, her vision blurring, and…..

…"Come on Misaki, wake up!" Her sister pleaded, shaking her in her bed.

"Umm…stop it! You pervert!" Misaki groaned, deep in her sleep.

Her sister shook her more harshly. "Misaki come on! You'll be late for school! MISAKI!"

Misaki shot up in her bed, glancing around her room, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes focused on her clothes- her school uniform, and her maid dress, lying side by side- and then on the clock.

"USUI!" she groaned, getting up instantly, ready to get ready.

* * *

"Hey, President… do you have a minute?" Usui asked, entering the room of the President's committee.

"STOP INVADING MY DREAMS!" Misaki yelled, her voice threatening.

"Uh, easy now." Usui said calmly, studying her curiously. "I am not invading your dreams."

"DON'T TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Misaki yelled again, her hands on her hips.

Usui smirked, putting his hands in the front pocket of his pant. "Oh, I get it. You are asking me not to stop invading your dreams."

Misaki's eyes narrowed with anger, her teeth gritting. She felt she could explode any moment. "YOU!..YOU!..." she fumed, unable to find the perfect words. "YOU PERVERTED STORY TELLER!" she finally yelled, storming out of the room.

Usui smiled to himself, satisfied. "Don't worry… I won't stop invading your dreams."

* * *

(A/N: I know it's sort of random, but I am still trying to get the characters right. Please review and let me know if you like this! Edit: I just corrected the spellings. That's for letting me know!)


End file.
